1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to holding mechanisms, and particularly to a chip card holding mechanism and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and tablet computers may employ at least one chip card (e.g., SIM card) for storing information, connecting to the internet, dialing calls, and the like. It is necessary to provide a chip card holding mechanism for holding/securing the chip card within the portable electronic device. The chip card holding mechanism may define a receiving space, an elastic sheet fitted in the receiving space, and a holding member rotatably assembled on the housing of the portable electronic device. The chip card can be received and held in the receiving space by the holding member, with the chip card resisting the elastic sheet. When detaching or replacing the chip card, a user must detach the outer cover from the portable electronic device first, thereby exposing the chip card holding mechanism; thus, removal and replacement of the chip card is inconvenient. In addition, conventional chip card holding mechanisms have complex structures, and the chip card holding mechanisms may not unlock if the pressure exerted from the pushing done by the user is not sufficient enough to rotate the holding member. On the other hand, excess pressure exerted from the pushing may cause damage to the holding mechanism.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.